


Silas Gives Corrin A Back Massage Using His Hands, And Then A Cock Massage Using His Mouth

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Erotic Massage, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: I really don't know how much clearer this could be





	Silas Gives Corrin A Back Massage Using His Hands, And Then A Cock Massage Using His Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patricklemorse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=patricklemorse).



> Commission for @patricklemorse on tumblr! Thanks a million for comm'ing me, friendo!

Silas knew something was off the moment he returned from his patrol. Attuned to even the tiniest changes in his husband’s demeanor, he instantly noticed how Corrin’s gait seemed a bit stiffer than usual, the subtle grimace that marred his otherwise adorable visage upon Silas's arrival from his overnight scouting mission. 

“Corrin! Is something the matter, my love?” he called as he dismounted from his steed, dashing towards the young prince with his arms outstretched. “I pray you’ve not been hurt in my absence?” In retrospect, perhaps that wasn’t the most elegant way to greet Corrin, but Silas’s instincts to secure the prince's comfort and safety temporarily overrode those of formality and politeness. 

A tiny laugh escaped Corrin as he returned his lover’s embrace, stumbling back slightly from the weight of Silas’s armor. “I’m fine, Silas. Don’t worry,” he assured. “The only hurt was from missing you, and now that’s gone.” 

“Alright, I’m glad to hear that,” Silas breathed a sigh of relief as he snatched Corrin in a tight hug, squeezing a tiny yelp out of the dragon. “Though, are you sure you’re not sick or anything? You kind of looked like you were in pain.” 

“Well, now that you mention it, my back did feel a bit sore when I woke up this morning,” Corrin admitted, feeling the soft grass beneath his feet once more as Silas lowered him from his rather enthusiastic hug. “I'm sure it’s nothing serious, though. I’ll be fine.” 

“Absolutely not! I shan’t let my beloved suffer needlessly! I’ll arrange for a healer to visit straight awa-“ 

“Silas,” Corrin’s soft plea cut short the knight’s declaration in a heartbeat. “It’s fine, really. I’d rather spend the night with you than in the healing tent. I missed you.” 

“O-oh,” Silas winced slightly at his overreaction, before a new idea came to him. “Then, perhaps, I could see what I could do to help? I’m no masseuse, but I’ve been told I’m good with my hands…” 

Corrin’s frown quickly disappeared. “That would be wonderful,” he smiled, standing on his tippy-toes to plant a soft kiss against the cavalier’s cheek. “I’ll meet you at my treehouse after supper, then.” 

“I pledge to be there, on my honor as a knight!” Silas laughed in reply, returning Corrin’s kiss with one of his own as they parted for the afternoon. 

~ 

The climb to Corrin’s cozy home nestled in the trees was one Silas had braved many times before, despite his fear of heights further than that of horseback. Squeezing his eyes shut, he simply focused on placing one foot in front of (or would that be on top of?) the other, counting the rungs until he’d gotten high enough to knock. 

“Come in!” Corrin called from the other side, and Silas quickly did so, shutting the door securely behind himself before turning his attention to his beloved. Corrin lay on their bed in his smallclothes, kicking his bare feet idly behind him as he pored through a book. “I figured I would need to get undressed for the massage, so I, uh- I took care of that already,” he blushed slightly, the tips of his ears turning a faint pink as he set his book aside. 

“R-right! The less material between you and I, the better!” Silas grinned, before realizing how that might’ve sounded. Then again, neither interpretation of that statement would’ve been untrue. Corrin was already in more or less the right position, so Silas simply joined him on the bed, straddling his backside as he got to work. 

Corrin flinched slightly as Silas made contact with his back, an action that would’ve alarmed the cavalier if not for the snicker that followed. “Your hands are cold,” Corrin giggled. “Go on, though.” 

Not knowing what else to do, Silas decided to rest his hands on Corrin’s shoulders for a minute, letting him adjust to their temperature and heat himself up at once. He’d always marveled at how wonderful Corrin’s skin felt beneath his fingers; delicate and warm, it felt _good_ to touch him. Silas’s thumbs began to rub tiny circles into the prince’s shoulder blades, pressing down slightly to tease the knots out of the lean muscle there as he began his massage in earnest. 

Corrin breathed a content sigh as Silas worked his magic, skilled fingers digging into the toned plane of his back and soothing the flesh beneath. It had been a while since Jakob had offered him a massage, so Corrin didn’t quite remember what a proper one was _supposed_ to feel like, but whatever Silas was doing certainly felt quite nice. A thumb curling against a particularly sore spot drew an involuntary moan of relief from Corrin, something that made Silas hesitate for a moment. 

“Sh-should I stop?” he inquired, unsure if that had been a noise of pain or of pleasure. Corrin arched his back into Silas’s firm touch, silently urging him to go on, and with a hum of acknowledgement, Silas did just that. 

Corrin’s tiny noises of approval came more frequently now, as Silas made his way down his body. He took special care around the tailbone, figuring the weight of his dragon form’s tail might’ve had something to do with the soreness, but the delighted mewls Corrin made as the worked the tender flesh were a good enough excuse, too. 

Silas would’ve been lying if he’d said Corrin’s obvious pleasure wasn’t affecting him in the most professional of ways, but he only gave notice to the hardness growing in his pants when he shifted back slightly, leaving it pressed right against Corrin’s shapely rump. Corrin snickered at the telltale prodding sensation. “I thought this would only feel nice for _me_ ,” he teased, letting Silas stammer for a moment before pushing his rear against him more insistently. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell. Just as long as you keep going.” 

Silas got the hint, his previous hesitation at touching Corrin _here_ melting away as he sank his fingers into the supple flesh of Corrin’s backside. Even through the fabric of his smallclothes, he had to admit it was the guiltiest of pleasures to get to feel Corrin like this. Even despite his training, his butt was surprisingly soft and pliant, a revelation Silas was quite happy with. 

Not wanting to linger for longer than was polite, Silas continued his journey downward, working over Corrin’s thighs and calves as thoroughly as he could make himself, now that his thoughts had been turned elsewhere. “Alright, I think I can, uh- do your front, now,” he murmured, motioning for Corrin to turn over. The prince complied, not bothering to mention it was only his back that had hurt; the obvious tent growing in his underwear was something Silas would likely enjoy taking care of as well, judging by the way his eyes widened upon seeing it. 

Silas did his best to hide his obvious interest as he made his way back up Corrin’s legs, kneading the prince's slender calves and pale thighs once more as he approached his target. Corrin’s breathing hitched momentarily as Silas’s knuckle brushed against his erection, his hand darting out to snatch Silas’s wrist when he hesitated for a moment. 

“D-do that again,” Corrin breathed, voice now a husky whisper as he shifted his hips slightly. Silas repeated his previous gesture, taking his time to stroke Corrin through his smallclothes, until he was squirming beneath his knight’s touch. 

Glancing up briefly for permission, and finding it in Corrin’s lusty, lip-biting gaze, Silas hooked his thumbs under Corrin’s waistband, pulling his underwear down carefully until his cock sprang up, freed from its cloth confines. Silas brought a hand to Corrin’s bared shaft, his other remaining on his thigh for balance as he stroked him slowly. Corrin made no effort to suppress his pleasured groans as Silas began to pick up his pace, pre-cum beading at his tip as he rolled his hips instinctually into Silas’s grip. 

“Silas, please-“ he breathed, already growing desperate for a release from the evening of simmering tension, and Silas didn’t wait any longer than he had to. He started with a single lick from root to tip, coating Corrin’s shaft with a thin line of saliva, before taking him into his mouth fully. He felt his own erection twitch at the Corrin’s heady taste, but devoted himself to the prince’s release first and foremost. He’d pledged his life to him, after all. He could stand to wait a little while longer. 

The same could not be said for Corrin, mewling and writhing from the pleasurable sensations Silas’s tongue along his cock brought him. The suction of his mouth and the gentle lapping of his tongue against Corrin’s sensitive tip aroused a most pleasant kind of tightness in the dragon's gut. His hands found their way to the knight’s scalp, curling against his messy silver locks as he quickly came undone. 

“O-oh, Silas!” he cried, bucking his hips deep into the cavalier’s mouth as his climax hit, back arching and toes curling in utter ecstasy as his relief finally came. Silas pulled back ever so slightly, letting his lover’s pent-up seed dance across his tongue for a moment before swallowing. 

Corrin fell back onto the mattress with a pleased sigh, wiping away the sweat beading on his brow with the back of his hand. Silas let his softening erection fall free of his mouth, licking his lips habitually as he swallowed the last of Corrin’s release. “Come here,” Corrin mumbled, welcoming Silas into his arms with a salt-tinged kiss as a hand trailed down the cavalier’s abdomen. 

He quickly found Silas’s member, pulling it free of his smallclothes and stroking him eagerly as he pulled him into another clumsy kiss. “I love you so much, Silas,” he exhaled with a smile, increasing the speed of his strokes as he peppered his husband’s jaw with more tiny kisses, until Silas came with a grunt. Corrin felt the hot seed dribbling onto his abdomen, noting with some dismay that he’d need to clean it off shortly, but until then, he allowed himself to linger in Silas’s embrace, helping the cavalier come down from his own high to join him in the warm depths of contentment. 

“I love you, too,” he sighed, nuzzling against the tender skin of Corrin’s shoulder with a lazy smile. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be in this world than right here with you.” 

“Aww, that’s so cheesy,” Corrin giggled, crawling out from under Silas to wipe the cooling cum from his abdomen. “But I think I agree,” he added, joining Silas in bed once more and melting into the cavalier’s embrace.


End file.
